A Vipers Sting
by Wake Thrasher
Summary: Vaan gets bitten by a rather large viper which injects him with a strange poison that could potentially kill him. A big part of it is Vaan/Penelo. Chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't qwn any of the rights to final fantasy**

Vaan and the others ran down the grasslands of the Ozmone plains. They had been fleeing from a group of monsters that eventally overwhelmed them.

They had finally out ran the monsters and decided to slow their pace. As they were walkin, no one spoke, as they needed to listen for any sneakin monsters.

Vaan didn't like how quiet it had become and decided to start a conversation with balthier.

" Hey Balhier" Vaan asked quietly.

"Yeah" He replied

"Before you started with all of this, what was it like sky pireting"?

A small sigh came out of Balthier's mouth. "Well Vaan it's alot like you might expect and alot like what you wouldn't expect"

"Wait... So I expect it to be fun and liberating, and I don't expect it to be boring and restricting. So that means that it will be somewhat fun and neither restraing or liberating... No wait it will be"-

"Don't hurt yourself" Balthier said interupting Vaan as he struggled with the answer to what Balthiers words truly meant.

"Wait... So I expect it..."

Two Vipers slide along the grass quietly folowing the sounds of the the intruders onto their plains. They slide quietly and got as close as 6 feet away from Vaan.

" No wailt it will be"-

"don't hurt yorself"

Before Vaan could respond to his comment two vipers jumped out of the grass at him.One was twice the size of the other and a dark green while the other one was just normal size and coulor.

The smaller one jumped right past Vaan going straight towards Balthier, but was killed by one swipe of Basch's sword before he could hit him. The larger one however juped up and bit Vaan right in his side peircing several vital organs. "AAAAGGGGHHH" Vaan sreamed as it peirces the one peaceful plain.

The viper held its fangs into Vaan well he was breathing heavely with ocasional yelps of pain trying to pull the vipers fangs out of him. Finally Basch found a spot he could hit the snake without harming Vaan further. When he struch the viper in the neck, nearly beheading it, it released its grip, reavealing slim fans as long as daggers, the tips of the top fangs were oozing out a black liquid. The snake stumbled down to the ground and died, around the same time Vaan had stumbled to the ground.

They all rushed over to see how badley vaan was injured.

He was loseing blood at an increasing rate and they could tell he was badley poisened because the veins around his wound were sticking up and were black as the liquid coming out of the snakes fangs.

Penelo rushed past the rest of them and ran to Vaan. " Vaan! Vaan! Can you hear me, please vaan please don't die!" She was already starting to cry as she was on her nee's leaning over him, her face over his.

He slowley opened his eyes and quietly said "Penelo? I'm so happy it's(cough) you. I thought I was dead."

"Everything is going to be alright" Penelo softly said to him, her left hand stroking his hair and face, here right searching for an elixer in her bag.

Well this ha been going on Larsa had pulled out a small vial and put some of the black liquid slowly driping out of the snakes fangs into the vial, until it was halfway full and the put the cork back in.

Penelo pulled the elixer out of her bag and had Vaan drink it. When his wounds were cured from the elixer she cleaned the blood of of him. And ther was alot. After that they noticed that not only were more of his veins sticking up and were black but the two places where the fangs were sunck into his flesh was dark dark red.

"We should hurry to the village. I have some of the poison that the snake injected him with, It could help the cure it."

"We sould atleast try useing an antidote it might work!" Penelo shouted.

" No, i've seen this before. During the exploration of Ozmone last year on of our soldiers got biten by a simaler snake and ended up with the same thing, black veins." Larsa said

"What happened to him" Penelo asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"He died" Larsa quietly said

"I'll carry him to the village" Basch said

Basch bent down and picked up Vaan holding him with both arms. Penlo walked beside Basch crying subtly as she held Vaan's hand well they walked.

Authors note: I would greatly apreaciate it if you would please comment and give any constructive criticizam. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any rights to the final fantasy series**

**Chapter 2**

**--**

-Thump-Thump-Thump-

It was dark. All Vaan could hear was the thumping of feet pounding the ground. He was moving fast. They were running. He opened his eyes slightly, as he couldn't open them very far. All he could see was Basch carrying him. He looked over his right shoulder as far as he could without it hurting him, what he saw was Penelo running beside him, her hair blowing in the wind. He couldn't help but think that she was beutiful. It seemed like he looked at her for an eternity before a tear drop rolled out of her eye, and slid quickly down her cheek.

"There, Just past that corner is the village!" Vaan heard a familiar voice say, which he recognised as larsa.

It was only then that he was brought out of his dazed state ,when looking at Penelo, that he realised the pain he was in. His right side was burning, and he could barely move from the pain. He opened his mouth to say somthing but it was as if the words had sliped right past his mouth and just vanished. The thumping stopped. Did they stop? No he was still moving. Vaan started to panic as darkness enveloped around him. His eyes were getting heavy, he was tired. All went black

--

Vaan finally gains conciousness, eyes still closed. He was releaved when he heard the soothing sound the wind made withe the grass. He opened his eyes slowly, and as it focused he realised he was inside. The ceiling was white and dome shaped, with a wooden pole going up to the center. That was when he ealised he was in a tent, or a hut.

"Vaan?" He heard someone who sonded like penelo say.

"Penelo?" He replied, as he sat up.

"Vaan! I'm so glad your awake! I was so worried"

"Were am I?" He weakly aksed.

"Were in Jahara" She softly replied.

"Were are the other's?"Vaan asked.

"Talking to the Elder" she said.

They heard the flaps of the tent move quickly which startled Vaan, though he was to weak to even be jumpy. One of the young people of Jahara entered the room.

" The elder wishes to see you and the boy" He said in a gruff voice.

" Well we best not keep the elder waiting" Penelo said with a smile.

--

Vaan steped out of the tent and followed the young nomad who was leading them to the tent of the elder. Vaan was leaning on Penelo, his arm around her neck. She was holding onto his waist, and every time her hand shifted he could feel her fingers running along his bare skin. It felt like he was touching silk, like he was going to colapse ther in her arms, as she made his legs feel strange. They walked, and walked, Vaan never wanting it to end even when she would touch the spot where the fangs sank into him. It hurt but he couldn't help but feel happy just because she was there.

" We are here" The young nomad said.

"Thank you" Penelo sweetly replied.

They entered the tent which was suprisingly big, with a fire pit in the middle.

"Well well, there he is up and about already I see." Baltheir said "Ahh, so thats were you ran off to Penelo, to see your wonderful Vaan" Balthier said with a smirk.

"Well yeah.. Hey what do you mean MY Vaan?" Penelo asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Ahh never mind" Balthier said

" Bring the boy to me" An old man said.

Vaan limped over with Penelo and she gently helped him sit down. The elder examined the wound as he could see the scars. Vaan's veins had sunk back into his body and were no longer black, and the red marks had turned into scars.

" Yes... He has been bitten by the Odious, a large snake whos venom can not be cured by an antidote" The eler said grimly

" We already know he can't be cured by an antidote, thats why we are here" Balthier said, anoyed.

" You have three days to cross the plains and find a cave. This cave is hidden deep in the plains, and in the cave there grows a plant in the inner most chamber that holds what you need to cure this man" The elder said

--

**Authors note:** Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the chapters are short but they will get longer as the story progresses, and my thanks go out to Feeny


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own Final Fantasy rights**

**Chapter 3**

**--**

_Recap_

" Yes... He has been bitten by the Odious, a large snake whos venom can not be cured by an antidote" The eler said grimly

" We already know he can't be cured by an antidote, thats why we are here" Balthier said, anoyed.

" You have three days to cross the plains and find a cave. This cave is hidden deep in the plains, and in the cave there grows a plant in the inner most chamber that holds what you need to cure this man" The elder said

--

" His life is in you hand's" The elder said.

Vaan suddenly felt somthing, a strange feeling in his stomach. It was horrible it was as if somthing was moving inside him. He stood up, stumbling a little and walked over to the rest of the group. _I can't stand to see him like this._ Penelo thought to herself.

" So when do we leave?" Vaan weakly asked.

" I don't think so Vaan, you'll be staying here where it's safe." Balthier calmly said.

" But, I can help!" Vaan said. Vaan as quick as he could (which wasn't very quick) drew his sword. He stumbled a bit trying to get his footing. He looked over at Baltier, who was raising an eyebrow at him.

" Go on" Balthier said.

" But he could hurt himself" Penelo protested

" No this is something Vaan needs to see for himself!" Balthier said with a rather serious look on his face.

Vaan had completly ignored Penelo's protests and swung his sword at the air, to try and show everyone that he could still fight. As his swordcut through the air Vaan could feel it getting heavier, and heavier, until it's weight pulled him down to the ground with a thud.

"Vaan" Penelo screamed as she ran over to him.

Penelo wnet on one knee and rolled Vaan onto his back. She put her hand on his neck to check his pulse. At that moment Vaan was haveing another blackout. He could no longer open his eyes, and his hearing was going. Words were starting to echo, and he could not interperit what they were saying. Then very clearly he heard Penelo say.

"Please be all right, I...I--" At that moment the darkness overwhelmed him and Penelo's word were complettly cut off from him.

--

Out of the darkness came an eerie light that reaveled to Vaan that he was in a big black dome standing there, as if he were on nothing. The ground started to shake, and coulors and shaped emerged from underneath him and flowed into the sky, as if someone were painting a picture around him. The coulors started to take place and reaveled he was on the Ozmone plains. He ,being a litle freaked out, took a step back, only to stumble on a rock which was behind him. As he stumbled back a bit, a hand grabbed his and helped him stay up. The hand was smooth like silk. He looked beside him and standing there stareing into his eyes, was Penelo. Her gaze was soothing and beautiful. He could feel his heart pounding as she leaned into him and put her face just past his. He could feel her breathon his ear, as she whispered.

"Vaan"

Instantly she vanished. The air got colder, the grass on the plains started to wilt and wither away. A dark red slowly replaced the light blue of the sky. He heard a rustle in the withered grass.

"Penelo?! Balthier? Ashe?, Anyone?"

He looked back to see what it was. Nothing, there was nothing, no one but him. He turned back around to see where he was in respect to the village. Standing there, right in front if him, huge, the Odious. It opened its mouth and slowley its teeth drew out of him gums, and he shot towards Vaan like a bullet--

--

Vaan at that moment woke up yelping in pain as he felt his wound burning.

"Vaan!"Penelo yelled.

She ran over to him, got on her knees and pulled himup to her until their chests were touching and the side of their heads were leaning in the other.

"It'll all be over soon Vaan, I promise" she softly said to Vaan.

--

Well thas chapter 3, hope you liked it! please reveiw


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Chapter 4**

**--**

Vaan opened his eyes, slowly, for the light hurt his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he lay there, just thinking._ What if Penelo is hurt while I stay here. If she dies then I...I_.

"Vaan"

Vaan nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Penelo speak to him.

"Uhh...I... Hi penelo" Vaan sheepishly said.

"Were... were leaving soon, and I don't know when we'll be back" Penelo said as Vaan slowly stood up.

There was silence. Penelo was starring down at her feet. Vaan walked up to her weakly, and flung himself at her giving her a hug. He stood there embraceing her. Penelo on the other hand was mortified. She eventually returned the hug passionetly.

"Bye Vaan" Penelo whispered.

"You have to promise me you'll come back" Vaan said

"I will" She softly replied

They stood there embraceing each other until they pulled back. Vaan starred into Penelo's beautiful green eyes. He leaned his face in, slowly geting closer to her's, and she did the same.

"Well well, what do we have here. Not the normal farewell I see" Balthier said with a smirk.

Penelo quickly let go of Vaan and jumped back from him, letting him fall onto the ground witha -thump-.

"Balthier, it's, it's not what it looks like, I... I was just" Penelo quickly and nervously said.

" Best save explinations for later now shouldn't we. Right now I do believe Vaan needs a bit of help don't you?" Balthier said with a chuckle.

Penelo looked down at Vaan and quickly ran over to help.

"Vaan I'm so sorry!" She said as she helped him up.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the blood on her hands. She stood there in shock as Balthier came over, grabed Vaan's arm, helped him up and allowed him to lean on him.

"Penelo, we don't have time for this, the Garif will take care of him. Right now we need to get going. Now help me carry him I think he passed out" Balthier said both hastily and as if he were annoyed.

"OK" Penelo quietly said.

She walked over and put his right arm around her shoulders and they carried him out to hand to the garif.

--

The six of them walked out of Jahara and into the Ozmone plains.

"We must make haste" Larsa said.

"Agreed, we only have two days now, after all." Basch agreed in a gruff voice.

After that was said thay picked up their pace untill they could not move any faster without straining themselves. They ran past several groups of monsters, all of them ignoring they speeding humes. As they were running, a viper came out of nowere and stopped in front of them. They stopped and drew their weponsas they could not avoid this fight. The viper moved in slowley as it prepared to attack. Basch moved forward and raised his sword, ready to strike it. He had started to swong his blade when a black choccobo rammed into his side pushing him over.

"Aahh" Basch screamed as the chocobo ran into his side.

-BLAM- Balthier shot the choccobo and it fell to the ground, viciously bleeding from its head. Larsa took a slash at the viper cuttin its slim body in half.

"Well now that thats over I do believe we should continue"Balthier said.

"The elder told me that the cave is were the mist swells in the east, we must hurry" Fran said in her normal mysterious voice.

"Then we shall hurry, we can't afford to keep Vaan waiting" Ashe said.

The group started to pick up their pace and head east like the elder told them to.

--

Vaan sat there as a Garif cleaned his wound. He or she, Vaan could not tell, was very rough with his wound._ Penelo wouldn't be so rough_. He thought to himself._ No, no I only like her as a freind, but if thats true than why did I try to..._ Vaan thought he was going to go crazy. He knew Penelo was his best freind but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"It is finished. You can go now" The Garif said

"Thanks" He said meekly and stumbled up and waled slowly out of the tent.

He was able to walk on his own again, but not very well. He walked around until he saw a nice emty hill. He walked over to it and lay down on the top, basking in the warm sun._ I wonder if Penelo is O.K. I got to stop thinking about her. _He thought with a frown. He lay there for a while just thinking, until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--

"We are close, only a five minute walk from here" Fran said.

"Yes but we need to rest for the night and here seems like a good spot. But we will have to wake at dawn tomorow to make it to Jahara intime" Basch said

"I agree, we do need rest but if we don't get up as early as possible than we won't make it back before..." Ashe said.

When Ashe finished speaking, silence fell over everyone none of them wanted to think of Vaan dieing. He had done so much for each of them. Penelo sat down as Basch went to chop wood for a fire, tears rolled down her face. But Ashe was the only one who noticed.

"I'm sorry Penelo I shouldn't have brought it up" Ashe said as she sat down beside her.

"It's ok Ashe, I...I just don't" Penelo said with a tear coming out of her eye.

"You don't want to lose the only person you have left" Ashe said trying to finish what she said.

"Yes... He's the only person from my childhood I have left. My familys dead his familys dead, even his brother is dead, and I...I"

"It's ok Penelo you can tell me" Ashe said softly

"I think I'm in love with him" Penelo whispered to Ashe

--

Authors note: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I shall update soon

- Wake thrasher (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW)


End file.
